Meister or Weapon?
by lady00rose
Summary: Maka and Kid have known each other forever, but it all changes after a mission gone wrong. Soul and Maka had been working/living together for over three years. What will happen? Will Maka go with her weapon or the meister, or neither? Bad description. First fanfic. M maybe in later chapters? kidXmakaXsoul
1. Chapter 1, How the battle begins

-Normal POV-

It was the last job before the teams mini-vacation. They just had to go in and defeat this one kishin egg. They wanted to get it done fast , so all of them were going.

"Can we please get this done quick guys, I need a tan" Liz whined. She didn't even want to come. Kid practically dragged her and Patty on the plane.

" Death said it would be in and out, especially if we all went along" Kid said " Plus look at those clouds, they're completely symmetrical. There is no way this beautiful day could end badly."

Liz settled back into her seat. The plane landed on some little landing strip in the middle of nowhere.

"Where the hell are we? Why would a kishin egg be out here?" Soul scoffed.

"I think we have had missions in worse place Soul. Do you remember the time you ended up in that guy's stomach?" Maka laughed a little. They had some awesome adventures over the last three years. Ever since Soul became her weapon life had been livable. Yes he could be an ass, but he surely made life interesting.

"Yeah but at least we got to eat afterwards. This place doesn't even have a gas station" All Soul ever thought about was food. "Plus Tiny tits, where are all the girls to worship me after I take down this Kishin egg!" Well food and girls. Well all girls besides Maka, she was like his sister. She was his Meister.

"Worship you! They will all bow down to their God. The all mighty BLACKSTAR!" BlackStar was a Meister just like Maka and Kid. Tsubaki, his weapon, was probably the only one who could handle his nature. She was sweet, beyond sweet actually.

"Anyway... lets get to it guys' we have a plane to catch!" Maka said. She was probably the only one who could get the group together when they were rowdy. Everyone was afraid of her deathly MAKACHOP.

-Time Jump-

As they pulled into the destination, the insanity waves were off the charts. It was an empty field though. The was nothing but grass and an old tree stump.

"We came all the way out here for a tree stump." Liz bitched.

"There is obviously something going on here guys, the insanity waves coming off this field are astronomical" Maka said to them. BlackStar was heading for the middle of the field near the stump. "BlackStar get back here you don't know what's out there" Maka yelled for him but he was already out of earshot. So Maka and the team ran after him. They caught up with him at the tree stump.

"You guys' the is insanity level coming off this thing it off the charts." Death told the team. They all were looking at the stump, when suddenly it disappeared into the ground.

"What the Hell" BlackStar yelled. Then they heard a thud noise. They all looked and there was the stump maybe ten feet away from them. Then the stump rose from the ground. It wasn't a stump at all. In front of them was a ridiculously tall, tree looking monster with a flat stump looking head. It was heading right towards them and fast.

"Okay guys, lets fuck this things shit up." BlackStar said as Tsubaki turned into her weapon form. Kid and the Thompson sisters weren't far behind.

"You ready for this" Soul said to Maka. He gave her that pointed tooth grin.

"Of course" she replied. She stuck her hand out, and as they touched he changed into a scythe. They all took their positions. BlackStar used his speed to get around the monster, as Kid started shooting him to get his attention. Tsubaki and BlackStar made contact with the back of the beings head, making the monster whip around. As it did Maka came at the back of him with Soul. Using the scythe to rip into its bark like flesh. As Soul cut through his body his blade got stuck. The monster noticed he was there and started flailing. Soul slipped free but not before Maka lost her grip.

She started to fall. She grabbed onto one of the monster root like spikes that were coming out of her back. Just as she did the ground started to move underneath them. She was sinking along with the monster.

"Jump Maka" someone yelled from below. So she closed her eyes and jumped.

-Maka POV-

I kicked off the tree, and let go. I hope the others get away okay. As long as everyone is fine I am happy with this being my end. Someone is underneath me.

"Didn't think I would let you fall would yeah?" It was Kid. How the hell did he get up here? "I would of told you to jump if I hadn't already got on Beelzebub." Of course. His arms were around me, holding me close to his chest.

"Hey Maka do you think you could ride on the back. It is pretty hard to focus when I have to hold you." He blushed a little.

"Yeah...Sorry" I climbed onto the back of Beelzebub. He darted forward, I jumped and grabbed onto his arm. I looked down trying to hide my bright red cheeks.

"We are heading back to the airstrip, the gang is meeting us there" He said to me. He pulled my arms closer to him. "Hold on tight".


	2. Chapter 2, Vacation here we come!

-Soul POV-

Where the hell are they? Kid said he would meet us back at the strip with Maka. It shouldn't take this long to get back. What if something happened? Could they be in trouble? Could she be in trouble?

"There they are guys!" Yelled Patty. They were on Beelzebub, Kid in front and Maka on the back. She was holding onto him pretty tight. It can't be that hard to stay on that thing. It is just like a skateboard, and Maka skated. So why the hell is she so close to him?

"What the hell took you guys so long, I mean I know Kid isn't the best driver but come on we have been waiting forever." Maka jumped off the board. Her skirt flirted up a little and you could see her little black...wait, what the hell, why I am looking at her! She is my Meister and ridiculously flat chested. Right?

"Well Soul in case you didn't know, Beelzebub doesn't fly quite as fast as a car. Especially when there are multiple people on it." Kid said to me. We all got onto the plane to head home. I walked and sat next to Maka.

"You okay?" I whispered to her, quiet enough so she was the only one who could hear me.

"Yeah, I'm alright. Just a little shaken. Are you okay? You took pretty hard fall" She asked.

"I'm fine just a little bruised." I looked at her. She had gotten a cut above her eye. It was small, but the blood had dried to her forehead. I took out a napkin from my pocket and grabbed her face to wipe her brow. "Don't scare me like that again okay? I thought I lost you". I said quickly as I finish cleaning up her wound.

-Maka POV-

Did I just hear Soul right? He was scared, about me? I mean he is my weapon, and weapons are supposed to protect their Meister. Yeah, that's what he meant. He didn't want to fail me as a weapon.

After all the stuff that went down today, I cannot wait to go on vacation. I am so tired.

-Time Jump-

We finally landed at the DWMA airport. The flight was a breeze. Mostly because I fell asleep. Now all we have to do is go home, finish packing because tomorrow we are going on vacation!

"Don't forget guys, we are meeting and Kid's house for EXACTLY eight tomorrow. The van is getting her at quarter after and the plane leaves at noon. If you are late, we are leaving you behind and when I get back I will MAKACHOP you with the largest book I own!" I told the team as we an Soul hopped onto his motorcycle and headed home.

-Kids POV-

After Patty, Liz and I got home we all went to pack. I started to sort everything to pack, but I was so distracted that I had to stop. After that mission today I couldn't stop thinking about her. Maka. When her arms were around me it was like electricity.

I have known Maka nearly my entire life. As children we spent so much time together. Her father was a death scythe. So obviously she spent a lot a time the DWMA we she was young. Even before she started school there. I also spent much of my time there, so we have known each other for ages.

Lately it has been different though. She isn't a little girl anymore. I have started to see that. What am I thinking; she is just Maka, my friend, my best friend.

Kid get yourself together, you need to pack you are leaving in less than a day and we can't leave any later than eight. The symmetry!

-Normal POV-

He started putting his things in his suitcase, using a ruler to make sure everything came out perfectly symmetrical. He went to grab some underwear from his drawer but instead of pulling out some he pulled out a small cigar box and sat on his bed. As he opened the box, you could see written on the front "Maka and Death the Kid, Best Friends Forever!" with a whole bunch of smiley faces and hearts. Kid opened in the box and pulled out a little picture, kind of tattered on the edges. It was Maka, no older than ten, kissing Kid on the cheek while he blushed profusely. He smiled and put the picture in his wallet and then went back to packing.

-Time Jump-

Somehow everyone made it to the airport on time. They were boarding the plane. Maka sat in a row, in the seat closest to the window. Soul and Kid walked down the ail one right after another.

"Hey Maka, can I sit with you?" Kid yelled out to her

"Hey I am sitting next to Maka she is MY Meister." Soul told him, not loud enough for Maka to hear.

"Sure Kid, we can watch Harry Potter together!" Maka giggled at him. Kid sat down next to Maka and Soul sat in the isle across from them. He didn't look too happy about it. Maka yelled loud enough for the whole plain to hear, "Florida here we come!"

**A/N So let the love triangle begin guys! Please review and/or message me! Be harsh if necessary I want to know if I am doing any good. This is my first fanfic. **

**I don't own Soul Eater or Harry Potter (but oh shinigami do I wish I did).**


	3. Chapter 3, Surprise from Death

- Normal POV-

They arrived at the resort a little after three. After checking in, the boys went to their room and the girls to theirs.

"I cannot believe we are in Disney World!" Liz squealed as the girls started to unpack their things.

"I can't wait to go to Animal Kingdom and see the GIRAFFES" Patty said as she started jumping up and down.

As they finished unpacking, Maka got a call from Kid to meet him in front of the lobby mirror because Lord Death would be calling to check in. So Maka quickly put away the rest of her things and rushed downstairs to meet up with Kid. When she finally got downstairs Death was already in the mirror talking to Kid.  
"Ah! Maka, there you are! I was getting worried" Death chuckled "So as I started explaining to Kid, I pulled a few strings and got a one night stay in the Cinderella Suitein Magic Kingdom!"  
"Really!" Maka's eyes were as wide as could be. "But the they never let anyone stay there. The last one's who did were one of the Jonas Brothers and his wife! I can't believe we're going to stay in CINDERELLA's CASTLE!" Maka squealed out.

-Kid's POV-

I nearly laughed because of Maka's reaction. She never acted this girly. I didn't even know she liked Disney Princesses. I was also very excited to share a room with Maka for a whole night, I know that everyone else will be there but still. Maka will still be near me when we are both asleep.

"Oh, there is one other thing I didn't mention" My father said. What could this be. "Only two people are allowed to stay in the Suite. So I have orchestrated a scavenger hunt for the seven of you! It will start tomorrow at 8 a.m!"

"What!" Maka said as father flickered out of the mirror.

"Scavenger Hunt? Sounds like fun!" I chuckled a little. Maybe this means that I could share the room with Maka. Alone. In one bed. Maybe she sleeps in a little t-shirt. Maybe my t-shirt. WAIT, why I am thinking about this? It's Maka. My best friend Maka.

"Well, we should head to dinner and tell the others about this" Maka said to me as she headed towards the dining room.

-Normal POV-

"So Death is going to send us the list for the scavenger hunt in the morning. The people who come in the first two places get to share the room for the night." Maka told the group.  
"What if the winners are a boy and a girl?" Patty asked.  
"Nothing, they just have to stay together, and your GOD BLACKSTAR WILL WIN AND SPEND THE NIGHT WITH HIS GODDESS TSUBAKI!" BlackStar yelled as he jumped onto the table. Everyone looked at Tsubaki, her face was red as a lobster.  
"Sorry BlackStar, this time you are wrong, there is no way I will miss out on this." Maka said firmly "No matter how tomboyish you guys think I am, I love Disney. Especially the princesses." Maka sounded very determined to win. Everyone knew that when Maka put her mind to something she never lost.  
"Well, there will be a shuttle picking us up at 8 a.m and it will have the rules for the hunt. Don't be late!" Kid said.

-Soul POV-

_I kissed Maka's lips and layed her onto the largest bed I have ever seen. There were old time stain glass windows all over the room. There was a portrait of Cinderella above the fireplace. _

"_I love you Soul, don't ever leave." Maka whispered to me as I broke away from her lips._

"_Never, in a million years" I kissed her again. I slowly started to undo her top..._

When I woke up, I was panting. Sweat dripped from my forehead. I jumped from my bed as quietly as I could. _I guess it's another cold shower for me._ I thought. I grabbed a towel and headed for the bathroom.

-Maka POV- -Morning-

I rushed down the stairs, to excited to wait for the elevator. I got to the shuttle pick up first. It was five minutes to 8, no one else was here yet. I knew Kid and the girls wouldn't be there to exactly 8. The others would probably be late knowing them.  
As I got closer to the shuttle area she saw Mickey Mouse and he was holding 7 envelopes.  
"Well Hello, you must be Maka!" he did his signature Mickey Mouse laugh. "I have something for you, but you can't open it until you get to the park" he handed me a pretty envelope and a camera. My name was written on the front in the most beautiful cursive. I sat down in the van.  
Not soon after I got in, Kid and the girls got their things from Mickey and sat in the van. Then Tsubaki and BlackStar, and lastly Soul who was 7 minutes late.  
"Now we can leave! I can't wait to open this up and begin! Cinderella Suite, here I come." I told everyone in the car.  
The driver turned around and said "So we are heading to Magic Kingdom. That is where your hunt will be today. Once you complete everything on your list you are to head to Cinderella's Castle. Cinderella and Prince Charming will be there to greet the winners. The first two people to arrive get to spend tonight in the park, in the Cinderella Suite!" He started driving.  
We pulled up to the entrance gates to the park. We all got out of the van. The driver leaned out the window and said "Your park passes are in the envelope, along with your list." I nearly fell over in anticipation. "Now, the wait is over folks. Open your envelopes" He yelled as drove off.  
I ripped open my envelope as neatly and quickly as possible. I looked over to Kid who was ripping it super slowly and yelling "It must be symmetrical!". I pulled out her park pass, and then the list. BlackStar and Tsubaki were already heading towards the gates at this point, so I read the list as I walked to the entrance:

** You must take a photograph with each thing on this list in Magic Kingdom. (If it is a place you must be in front of it)**  
** It's a Small World**  
** Haunted Mantion**  
** Obama in the Hall of Presidents**  
** Walt Disney and Mickey Mouse Statue **  
** Space Mountain**  
** Peter Pan **  
** Aladdin and Jasmine**  
** Donald Duck**  
** Rapunzel **  
** Push the talking trash can in Tomorrowland**

-Sigh- This was going to take all day, and I had to win. I want to stay in Cinderella's Castle so badly!

**A/N This chapter is broken into two parts. Part two will come out in the evening I promise, just need to revise. Who is everyone rooting for? Cause at this point I don't even know! te he **  
**Sadly I do not own Soul Eater or Disney D: **  
**Review and message, I want to know if anyone like it or if it's a piece-o-crap. So be Harsh if necessary!**


	4. Chapter 4, and the Winner is!

-Soul POV-

I am basically winging it. My plan is to walk around the park from one end to the next, and find everything as fast as possible. After that dream last night, I kind of wanted to end up with in the room with Maka. She might have tiny tits, but her eyes could make your heart skip a beat. She was my Meister, she probably knows me best out of everyone in this world. What would be the harm of kissing her once?  
I entered Tomorrowland to see Kid positioning himself directly in between Space Mountain. I walked up beside him and asked a nearby visitor to take a quick snapshot of me. As they hit the picture button I stuck out my tongue and made a number one with my fingers. I will win this thing. I walked away and Kid was still trying to get the picture perfectly symmetrical.  
Now to find that talking trash can. I asked a few of the workers nearby and none of them knew what I was talking about. Maybe it was some sort of "hidden gem" of this place. Just as I was about to move on to the next part of the park I saw Tsubaki taking a picture of BlackStar standing on top of a trash can. You could hear the can scream " Please get off of me sir" while BlackStar laughed.  
"Thanks for helping me out guys" I yelled in their direction. They ran off when they heard me.  
"Sorry trash can man, I know my friends can be a little strange. I still have to take a picture with you though." I quickly took a picture as the can tried to squirm away. "Thanks" I said.  
Next stop FantasyLand. I wonder what I will find there?

-Kid POV-

I squirmed as I looked at my pictures so far. All of this was asymmetrical shit! I breathed heavily. Why am I even doing this? I hate Disney, all of their best work is asymmetrical and worthless.  
The thought of Maka's arms came into to my mind. I could feel the chills going up my spine. Maka, she is the reason I am doing this. To be alone with her. She is my best friend, of course I want to spend time with her. We will have so much fun, and when she gets tired she can cuddle up next to me in my bed. I look her in the eyes and bring her lips to mine...

KID snap out of it she is your best friend. Maka Albarn: nerdy, flat chested, and very symmetrical Maka. Well, she is pretty symmetrical with her pigtails. Maybe he could kiss her just once.

I need to win this, to be with Maka! What do I still have to find? Great, I only have three things left: It's a Small World, Donald Duck, and Rapunzel! Better get to this and back to the castle before anyone else. It is already after lunch time!

-Maka POV-

I had almost finished my list as I walked up to Donald to get my picture taken. I only had to find Rapunzel. The schedule said she would be around Fantasyland for the afternoon so I headed towards that part of the park. As I walked through I saw Patty and Liz waiting for the teacups.  
"What are you guys doing? Have you already finished the hunt?" I asked, hoping it wasn't the truth.  
"Of course not. We aren't that into staying here for the night. We are going to head into the city to hit up some clubs tonight. So I guess it's down to you, Tsubaki and BlackStar, Soul, and Kid." Liz said as they walked onto the ride.  
Awesome, this means I only have to beat out four people now. My chances are so much higher. I wonder who will also win. I know that if I win BlackStar and Tsubaki will just stay in the hotel because they just want to be together. So that means I will be rooming with Kid or Soul. Hm, Kid or Soul. I wonder who will win.  
As I walked around Fantasyland I searched everywhere for Rapunzel. I love her so much! She is probably my favorite princess. I was scanning the crowd when I saw her. She was walking towards the back of the park. Was she going on break? I couldn't miss her. I picked up my pace heading towards her.  
I caught her right before her escorts took her back. "Can I just get a quick picture.? I am taking part of this hunt to win a night in Cinderella's Castle and you're the last thing picture I need." I pleaded to her  
"Well of course, but don't you ever sneak up on me again. Next time you might be met with a frightening frying pan" She giggled. I stood next to her and asked one of her escorts to take a picture.  
"Thank you so much. By the way has anyone else mentioned this hunt today?" I asked her wondering if anyone else had made it this far down the list.  
"Just one, and boy did he have weird teeth!" She said as she walked back. So Soul had beaten her here! I better head towards the Castle as fast as possible.

-Normal POV-

Soul finished up his list and headed towards the castle. He was pretty much sprinting. As he reached the courtyard, in front of the castle he saw them, Maka and Kid. Each of them at a different part of the court yard.  
Kid saw them too. He stopped for a minute, thinking of the symmetry of this final sprint. Each one of them being about the same distance from the castle entrance: Maka to the right, Soul in the middle, and him to the left.  
The all looked at each other and nodded. Knowing that it had come down to just this. They sprinted heading towards the entrance to the castle, the prize was so close.

-Maka POV-

I could do this, I can win. Wait, I WILL win. I broke into a full out sprint towards the castle. I cut threw the street bumping into a few people.  
"Sorry, but I just have to win this" I yelled back to them.  
Suddenly I looked back to see I was ahead of Soul and K. I ran up the steps of the castle. I could hear "Eye of the Tiger" in my head. I am going to get the night in the Castle. I reached the top and could see Cinderella and Prince Charming.  
I ran into the castle. The boys weren't that far behind me so I couldn't slow down. There was maybe five feet between me and the prize. I was going to do this.

- Kids POV-

Maka breathed heavily as she fell into Cinderella's arms. She hugged her tightly. I could hear her scream "I did it, I did it." She sounded so happy, but there was no time to think about that. It was just me and Soul left and we were pretty tied.  
We just reached the top of the stairs. Cinderella was probably less than 10 feet away. I could hear Soul talking.  
"There is no way you can win now kid, I really want this night with her. I won't let it happen." He said and he picked up speed.  
"Did you forget Soul, I am Death the Kid, the son of Death himself. When I want something as bad as I want this night with Maka, I get it." I caught up to him.  
We were only feet away from each other now. I reached out for Prince Charming's hand and he reached for Cinderella. I touched his hand. I looked over and Soul was also touching Cinderella's.  
"This is going to be a photo finish folks" I could hear my father say from the corner of the room. I could see him out of the huge mirror they had placed behind the Disney Princess.  
"Just have to wait for this photo to develop" He said. He shook the polaroid hoping to speed up the process. " It looks like..."

**A/N I know cliffhangers, hate me .. Like always review and message because I don't want to write crap that no one likes! I will be posting the next installment tomorrow. Promise.**  
**I wish I did but I don't own Soul Eater or anything Disney. -dies- So who should win guys?**


	5. Chapter 5, The winner REALLY is!

- Normal POV -

Soul and Kid wait anxiously for Death to give them the results. Soul was biting his lip, his shark-like fangs nearly breaking the skin. Kid was shaking and tapping his fingers together.

" Oh! What is this? It looks like the photo has developed!" Death said. "Now lets see who will get the second night pass for the Cinderella Suite." He smiled.

He examined the photo from all angles. Taking his time. All the while making sure no one else could see it.

"Come on! Just get to it, we don't have all day!" Soul whined.

"Well then. This was a close one, but it seems to me that" Death took a deep breath "Kid touched first!. So that means Kid and Maka will get to share the Suite tonight!"

"That's not fair! You are only saying that because he is your son!" Soul said.

"Here Maka, come look at this. Who do you think wins?" Death said as he handed the polaroid to Maka. She looked at it. As she looked she said, "Sorry Soul, but Kid wins fair and square."

Death turned to Maka and Kid, "Well, you can check in whenever you please. Everything is on me, so feel free to get take out or order a movie or something. Just have fun you guys" He chuckled and disappeared from the mirror.

"Well, I guess I am going to find BlackStar. When I ran into him earlier he said something about going out tonight with the girls." Soul said. He shoved his hands deep into his pockets, turned around, and walked away.

"Try to have fun Soul..." Maka sighed. She hoped he heard her.

- Maka POV -

I can't believe Kid beat Soul! Soul is probably raging right now. He hates to lose. When it came to things like this, he could be worse than BlackStar. Ugh! I can't let Soul get to me, I am staying in the Cinderella Suite!

"Are you as excited as me, Kid? I might actually scream right now. The CINDERELLA SUITE. Oh my goodness." I was literally jumping. I probably look like a girly fool right now. I was blushing. Kid probably thinks I am being stupid. I probably look totally undesirable. Not that it matters if Kids thinks I, his best friend, is desirable. Well he was a boy, right? We were going to share the same room. He should like me a little.

Wait! What am I saying. He is Kid, we are sharing the same room and we are just going to hang out, on the bed, together. We would be pretty close to one another, so he shouldn't think I am gross. I wonder if he even wants to share a room with me. Probably not. I am just a flat chested tomboy.

"You want to check in now, Maka?" Kid broke her trail of thought.

"Of course, I don't think I can wait a minute longer." I squealed. We turned to Cinderella and Prince Charming, who had been patiently waiting.

"So you two darlings are ready" Cinderella said. "Well follow me then. We will bring you to get something more appropriate to wear." She smiled and looked at Kid, "Before you go on about the symmetry of clothing, my dear, we have found the perfect thing for you."

She grabbed my hand and Prince Charming grabs Kid's. He looked a little puzzled. Charming reassured him, "It will be fine. You will be back together again in just a bit" Kid looked at me and I smiled.

"See you in a bit. Don't laugh too much when I come out all dressed up!" I told him as we walked in separate directions.

- Kid's POV -

I followed Charming to the back lots of the park, he lead me into a little room. There were two other people in the room.

"You must be Kid. I am Marg and my friend here is Todd. We are going to dress you up a little bit. After we do that you and Maka will meet back in the suite for a dinner meant for royalty" She smiled a little as she talked. "So you want to take a look at what we pick out for you?"

"Yeah." She lead me behind the curtain. "You do know that I have very, particular taste?"

"Your father made it very clear!" She was still smiling. She took out a clothing bag and started pulling out its contents. My jaw nearly dropped.

She pulled out a black and white pinstriped tuxedo, each shoulder having skull decals. There were no buttons on the jacket, oh how I hated how buttons were on just ONE side. There were two little cufflinks, and a plain white shirt (with no shirt pockets, again ONE side). Finally there was a black tie, and crown. I held up the crown to the light.

"Those stones are onix, there are exactly eight of them encrusted in the pure white gold casting." Todd told me. "Will this work for you?"

"I love it" I told them as they led me into the changing area.

~ Time Jump ~

After I finished getting ready they lead me up to the suite where I would meet back up with Maka.

"We are bringing you up before Maka, so she can make a princess-like entrance" Marg giggled a little. I wonder what she was going to look like. I have never really seen her all dressed up before. Even at DWMA dances, she wore the same skirt and shirt combination. "Well. You can head up the stairs. Maka will be up in a few minutes. It was nice working with you, have fun tonight" Marg winked at me and left.

I walked up the stairs and was met with such a beautiful room. In the center they had set up a huge dinner, the bathroom was to the right of the dining room, and the bedroom was to the left. As I walked in I notice, only one bed. This was going to be an interesting night.

"Now entering Ms. Maka Albarn" I looked to where I came into the suite and the she was. She looked beautiful. Her dress was blood red; it came to just below her knee. It was a satin material. It was strapless and had a low neckline that made her chest look much larger than usual. The skirt of the dress bounced as she walked. Her shoes were black with little skull buckles. She wore her hair in two lower pigtails, which were curled at the ends. The hair was held together with black skull clips. A thin silver tiara sat on her head. It also had eight little pieces of onyx. She wore little makeup but shimmered in the light. Her lips were bright red.

She looked at my with her emerald eyes, "I look totally ridiculous right?" She blushed a little and looked down at the ground.

"No Maka, you look absolutely beautiful." I walked up to her and held out my arm. She grabbed it and I walked to to the table and pulled out the chair. "After you." She smiled as she sat down. I pushed in her car and took a seat.

"So what are we going to do tonight?" She said as she put her napkin in her lap.

"That is a very good question Maka, what are we going to do?" I grinned. I know what I want to do.

**A/N So I hope no one was disappointed with the winners of the night in the suite! Hey, even if you were rooting for Soul, this is fanfiction you never know what could happen. **

**Also just thought you should know that the next few chapters will be a little different. The next chapter (chpt 6) will be a continuation of the suite (i.e Kid and Maka) , then chapter 7 will be about Liz, Patty, BlackStar, Tsubaki, and Soul's night clubbing. Then they will come back together in perfect harmony! **

**Sadly the ownership of Disney, Soul Eater, and basically all my loves lie with another. Review! It motivates me to know someone is actually reading.**


	6. Chapter 6, Tangled Time!

**Sorry if there are spelling/grammar errors. My friend who usually proof reads for me is on vacation.**

- Maka POV-

I can't believe I am wearing all this frilly girly crap. Even though it wasn't me, I felt special. I couldn't stop blushing, not since Kid told me I looked beautiful.

"That is a very good question Maka, what are we going to do?" Kid said to me. What does he mean?

"We should watch a Disney movie! It would be fitting. How about _Tangled_!" I asked him. He gave me a look, kind of like "seriously".

"Sure Maka, I want to do whatever you want." He smiled. We finished dinner and headed to the bedroom area. It was beautiful. There was stained class everywhere, a huge flat screen TV that was camouflaged to look like a picture frame. The only place to sit was a king sized bed in the middle of the room.  
"There is only one bed." I told him.  
"It's big, can we share?" He asked me. Can we share? We are friends, I have shared a bed with him dozens of times over the years.  
"Yeah! It will be like when we were kids and I used to come over when papa went on missions!" I told him. "I am going to go change into something more comfortable first. Then we can watch _Tangled_."  
I walked into the changing area outside the bathroom to see a little silver nightgown with a note:  
_Didn't think you would have thought to _

_pack more comfortable clothing so this is for you!_

_ ~Marg_

- Kid's POV-

Maka,was completely gorgeous, I don't want her to change out of her princess attire. I wonder what she is going to change into. We didn't pack any extra clothing. I looked around the room to see if there was anything for me to wear. Looks like I am going to just chill in my boxers, Maka has seen them before no big deal, they are basically shorts.  
As I finished getting undressed Maka walked out of the bathroom. She was in a nightgown, if you could even call it that. It was a silvery shiny material, with white a white lace overlay. The straps where three-quarter length and it came down to a little under her butt. I couldn't take my arms off of her. She was completely stunning. The way the nightgown swayed as she walked, and how it hugged her waist just right, made it hard for me to breath.

"What's wrong Kid?" Maka asked me. "Why are you staring at me?" I was caught in the act.

"Oh! Sorry, that is just not a very Maka like outfit." I tried to laugh it off. She smiled and started walking towards the bed.

"Will you grab the remote and get over here? It's _Tangled_ time!" She jumped onto the bed. In doing this her dress came up and you could see her white and red striped panties. KID! Don't look at her like that. Remember she is Maka. I grabbed the remote and walked over and turned on _Tangled. _

"This bed is huge, I feel like you are a thousand miles away. Know need to be on the edge of the bed come closer" She patted next to her on the bed. I scooted close to her. We were only inches apart.

"So what should we talk about?" She pondered a little in her head. "How about we play the two truths, one lie game. We each say three facts about ourselves, but one of them is a lie and we try to guess it."

"Sure why not." I told her. "Why don't you go first?"

"Hm, sure. Just give me a second." She looked so cute, with her thinking face on. Her face lit up. "Okay, I got it. I am 19 years old, I like cats, and I like to kiss"

"Well I know that you are 19. You pretty much hate Blair and she is a cat." Does this mean she loves to kiss? Why would she say this? Does she want me to kiss her? "So I am going to say that the lie is that you love cats"

"Your right! I am nineteen and I do like kissing very much, even though I have only done it a few times. It makes a girl feel special, ya know?" She smiled big.

"My turn?" I asked her unsure. She nodded. "Okay, here I go. I am going to be shinigami, I have never kissed a girl, I hate anime." She gave it some thought. You could see the puzzled look on her face. She was slowly putting two and two together.

"Well I know you are shinigami that was easy" She took a deep breath. "How could you of never kissed a girl, I thought that you and Liz were together for a while."

"Know we were never together" I was surprised she thought that. "She is my weapon, and like a sister to me. I have just never had the chance to kiss someone before." She looked me, her huge emerald eyes were piercing my soul.

"But you want to kiss someone?" She asked me, her voice low like a whisper. Her eyes still locked on mine.

"Yeah, of course." I broke her glance as I said it, my cheeks as red as can be.

- Maka's POV -

I don't know how it happened but me and Kid were only inches apart from each other, talking about kissing. I can't believe that he has never kissed anyone before. I have kissed someone and I am just Maka. Not like Kid, he is so handsome and funny, but most of all smart. Any girl at the academy would date Kid, I mean he was Death's one and only son. Kid looked back up at me.

"Hey Maka" He asked, trying to not look into my eyes, "Do you think..." He stopped mid-sentence.

"Do I think what Kid?" I am so confused.

"Do you think I..." His voice was so low, I could barely hear him. "...could kiss you?" As he finished that sentenced my jaw dropped.

"Why would you want to waste your first kiss on my Kid? I am just Maka. Plain old, tomboy, flat chested, Maka Albarn" His eyes lit up. He put his hand behind my neck and pulled me closer to him.

"You are so much more than that Maka" Then he kissed me. At first I was caught off guard, but his lips sent sparks down my neck. I ran my hands through his hair. He pushed me from sitting to lying down. He put his weight on top of mine. There was no space longer between us.

Kid broke his lips away from mine and looked down at me, "You are awesome Maka, you are a girl but you love all the things I love. You are cute and strong. And I think I just realized that I have a crush on you" He laughed.

"You kissed me and then you noticed" I turned away from him. Wait did he just say he actually liked me?

"Ah..." He looked at me and kissed me again. This time was different than the last, he was more confident and so was I. I moved into his lap, facing him. He wrapped his arm around my body. I put mine on his bare back. His tongue asked for entrance to my mouth and I gave it to him. He ran his hands down my back, and when he met the end of my dress he pulled up on it, allowing him access to my skin...

**A/N I am sorry about the time between updates and for the end but I promise there is a method to my madness! Next chapter will be a little different, like I have said before, it will be from Soul/Tsubaki/BlackStar/Liz/Patty POV at the club. So look out for that, and they will meet together in chpt 8!**  
**I don't own much of anything, including Disney (or anything they own) and Soul Eater.**


End file.
